(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to helical piers used for foundations and soil stabilization and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved helical pier with one or more adjustable pierhead plates used for holding various structural items upright above a ground surface.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, contractors have used different types and design of helical piers for foundation support, ground stabilization, and holding building and highway structures above a ground surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,683 to Rupiper, a helice pierhead mounting plate and bolt assembly is disclosed and having mounting plates welded to a top portion of a helice pier shaft. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,836 to Michael R. Ludwig et al, a ground anchor device is illustrated having one or more hollow pipe sections with helice mounted thereon and a pipe extension for drilling the anchor device into a ground surface. The pipe sections include grout holes for introducing grout under pressure into a drill hole when the drilling has been completed.
None to the above mentioned prior art references provide the unique structural features, objects and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.